sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Bubbles the Minkidna
Bubbles the Minkidna''' is a shy, 12 year-old minkidna, and is one of the next gen. children of Upsilon the Mink and River the Echidna. She is also the younger sister of Epsilon the Minkidna.''' History Will edit later once we've figured out a good backstory for the two. Personality Bubbles is often seen by others as a timid, shy, and a somewhat fragile young girl, due to her naturally quiet nature. The girl is tentative at meeting new people and really opening up to them, but after one talks with her for a while, she warms up to them quickly. Despite her quiet appearance, Bubbles is rather curious and adventurous, and she's much tougher than she looks. She is able to endure through a lot of situations which would make a normal person very fearful, and this is especially abnormal considering the fact that she is so young. Even though the girl is fearless, she rarely shows this side of her, as she doesn't fight too often. Relationships Upsilon the Mink Bubbles' father, Upsilon, is very loving when it comes to his daughter. Upsilon is fond of his daughter a lot, especially considering the fact that the two have very similar personalities and interests, so they get along rather well. Bubbles reminds Upsilon of a much calmer version of Kestrel when she was younger, One thing the two like to do together is create ice sculptures; Upsilon taught Bubbles everything he knew, and she was quick to pick up the skill. Kestrel the Pika Despite her aunt's zany and wild nature, Bubbles looks up to Kestrel and shows great admiration for her. Bubbles is usually left speechless by Kestrel's magic spells and potions; not to mention, Bubbles is also inspired and delighted by her aunt's outgoing and boisterous nature, even when Kestrel goes a bit too far with her antics. Powers and Abilities Bubbles has the power to control darkwater, a combination of her father's shadow powers and her mother's water powers. Unlike her brother and similarly to Upsilon, Bubbles' powers come in a gas-like form, and as such, she can bend the darkwater to her will and turn it into shapes and weapons, her favorite weapon to create being a darkwater bubble gun. Her dakrwater gun shoots out dark bubbles, which seem harmless at first, but once they touch an enemy or remain suspended in the air for a certain time, they pop and release tar-like, liquid shadow droplets that can either blind an enemy, turn into shadow shards and slice an enemy, or even choke them, if absolutely necessary. Weaknesses Bubbles shares similar weaknesses and limitations that her parents possess. She gets her inability to stay around levels of Chaos energy for extended periods of time from her mother's side, although the weaknesses from her father's side affect her more. The amount of damage one of Bubbles' attacks can inflict on a person is affected more by light factors, due to her powers being a more gas-like form, and thus light can seep through the shadows more easily. With this, if Bubbles uses her powers in broad daylight she is bound to actually take some damage on herself. That's why it's more beneficial for Bubbles to use her powers in dark areas, or at night, since her powers are actually enhanced in those areas and at those times. Stats Gallery Bubbles again... GEEZ LOUISE.png|Old main photo Bubbles the you know who babby.jpg|First concept sketch of Bubbles BUBBLES BUBBLES.png|Concept sketch of Bubbles with color ISuckAtDrawingBubbles.png|Cute sketch by KFG :) :))))))) Bubbles thingy.png|Another picture of Bubbles, but I wasn't too fond of this one Preep and bubbles.png|A really adorable picture of Preep the Rabbit and Bubbles by S7rip3s :) FUCKING BUBBLES.png|The colored version of the sketch by KFG :) :))) Bu sa.png|Sonic Adventure style Bubu.png|lol-k Category:Females Category:Hybrids